


Christmas Christmas

by HayamaRei



Series: It's Camp Camp [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And wants him to be happy, Christmas, Christmas Presents, David is a parent figure to Max, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Max is living with David, Non-shipping, cuz no, mentions of neglecting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Christmas, the best day of the year, alongside Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween, birthdays, the first day of summer, the one day when winter turns into spring and the skies are clear and the air is crisp and fresh but also warm and nice… Okay there were many best days of the year, but Christmas was definitely one of them. And this Christmas was special in a whole new way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, two days ago, I said I wasn't going to be writing anything Christmas related because I can't write fluff. Obviously I lied because this is fluff. Lots of it. And for once it's longer than 1k. I'm proud of myself. 
> 
> This is loosely a sequel to [A Place Where You And I Can Stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155076) but can be read perfectly fine as a stand alone fic. 
> 
> I'd also like to dedicate this work to [IbelieveInMarkNutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IbelieveinMarkNutt) because she's awesome and she sticks through my shit writing and I love her. Go check out her fics, she's brilliant I promise.

Christmas, the best day of the year, alongside Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween, birthdays, the first day of summer, the one day when winter turns into spring and the skies are clear and the air is crisp and fresh but also warm and nice… Okay there were many best days of the year, but Christmas was definitely one of them. And this Christmas was special in a whole new way. 

David woke up early, just as the sky was becoming a brighter shade of gray, feeling excitement bubble through him as he got washed and dressed up. He put on a green knitted sweater with reindeers printed on it in white and red, and a Santa hat on his head to complete the festive look, then skipped down into the kitchen. 

The house was already heavily decorated with garlands placed above the doors and windows, Christmas toys hanging from them and a good amount of Christmas lights adorning the walls. The Christmas tree was enormous and packed with toys and lights with a star on the top, just like a tree should look like. There were also fake snow figurines printed onto the windows, some of which not very festive but David didn’t mind. They were a team effort and Max had actually willingly taken part of the decorating process so in David’s eyes it was perfect. 

Max. It was his first Christmas living in David’s house (left to him by his late grandma who had loved him more than anything) since he’d been taken away from his family. David had fought as hard as he could to take custody over the boy and had managed to get him in as a foster parent. 

 

The first few weeks had been rocky, to say the least. Max was a complicated kid and required patience to get to his softer side. Even though he’d opened up to David on a few occasions during the trial which decided his parents’ fate, he still retreated into himself and hid behind his perfectly crafted mask of snarkiness and indifference. But there was nothing determination couldn’t overcome and that was something David had an unlimited supply of. So he kept waking up early to make Max breakfast every morning, he packed his lunch for school and made sure to sit with him and offer his help with any homework that might cause him trouble. Not that the boy needed much of it, he was quite smart to do well on his own. But it was the support that mattered so David kept doing it. He never pushed too hard and gave Max his space when he needed it, but was always home for dinner and Max never needed to eat microwaved meals again, unless he wanted so. And slowly the boy was warming up to him. His words were losing their malice and gained a joking tone, he offered to help with dinner and cleaned his room without being told to. And now he’d, even if it didn’t go without complaining, willingly helped decorate. Small steps were better than standing still, and David was proud of their progress. 

About a week earlier Max had told him they never really celebrated Christmas in his family with more than a store-bought pre-cooked microwavable turkey and potato mash that tasted horrible (not exactly Max’s choice of words to describe it, but close enough). So David was determined to make this Christmas the best one Max had ever had. 

There were a few surprises that would be waiting for Max throughout the day which David was sure would bring a smile to the boy’s face whether he wanted it or not. 

\----  
When Max woke up well into the late hours of the morning the sky was already bright white with clouds, left over from a night of heavy snowing. The glass of his windows was covered with frost but his room was warm and cozy and it brought a smile to Max’s lips. 

Living with David wasn’t bad. Or at least that’s what he’d tell anyone who’d ask. In fact living with David was the best thing to happen to him. Sure, the young man was a maniac and way too positive for anyone’s good, and standing next to him for extended periods of time could probably give someone cancer since that’s what continuous exposure to sun caused, but it was good. It felt good to be greeted when coming home and it felt good to be asked about his day. It was good to have warm meals and only the idea of someone being there to listen to him if he needed to talk was reassuring in ways more than one. David was annoying, and over the top cheerful, and straight out insane most of the time but he cared and Max could feel it. The man had fought for him when no one else would and that meant the world. And Max wasn’t going to tell anyone that even if held at gunpoint. 

 

He took his time getting out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. In his book one didn’t need to change unless he had to leave the house, and he didn’t plan on leaving the house anytime soon. He slipped into the ridiculous reindeer slippers David had gotten him _“You need to feel the Christmas spirit, and what’s better than warm and comfy slippers to get you going?!”_ he’d exclaimed and Max had rolled his eyes so far back he could swear he’d seen his own brain, but taken the damned things anyway. Deep down he didn’t want to disappoint the older and make him think he’d done the wrong thing by taking him in. 

 

The moment he opened the door to his room Max was hit by the scent of freshly baked goods and the distant clacking of kitchen supplies. He felt warmth uncoil in his chest that had nothing to do with the temperature of the house and quietly slipped into the bathroom. 

 

Five minutes, an empty bladder and brushed teeth later, he went downstairs. Everything was decorated, he’d helped, and loud, and so over the top, and absolutely perfect. It was all he’d pictured Christmas should be when he’d stayed with his parents and their shitty plastic excuse for a Christmas tree that never had presents underneath it and was only put up so his mother would cross off ‘celebrating the holidays’ from her list. The one David had dragged in was huge and tall and an actual real tree and the man had a seemingly bottomless box of toys to put up on it. And Max would be lying if he said that some of the cheery mood didn’t rub off on him because he had Jingle Bells permanently stuck in his head and he didn’t even mind. 

 

When he entered the kitchen he was met with the sight of David moving cookies from a baking tray onto a big plate with pans and bowls of various sizes surrounding him. There was a smear of flour on his cheek and a hat almost as ridiculous as Max’s slippers on his head. He looked up when he heard Max come in and his face lit up in a smile. 

 

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed, almost dropping down a cookie. “Merry Christmas!”

It was so genuine that Max forgot how to frown and smiled back instead. “Merry Christmas.” He replied, even if not with that much enthusiasm, taking a seat on the barstool across David. 

The cookies were shaped like people, snowmen, deer, and Christmas trees and were being neatly placed onto the plate by the older man. Max chuckled. “All they’re missing is a house.” He joked but David’s smile only widened. 

“It’s currently in the oven.” He declared. Of course it was. “Do you want to help me decorate these while it’s baking?” He then offered and pointed to a few tubes of colourful frosting sitting on the counter. 

“Sure,” Max shrugged and reached out to grab one. 

He’d never decorated Christmas cookies before, but he had written curse words on the ones for the sale the camp had organized once so he supposed he was experienced enough.

Thirty minutes later all the cookies were decorated with frosting, and if David minded some of them looking like they’ve been murdered, with red frosting forming wounds he said nothing. In fact he smiled at the final pieces with a certain kind of pride that made Max feel proud, too. 

They had breakfast afterwards while the pieces for the cookie house were cooling down. 

David was the type of nerd to always wash the dishes right after he’d used them and sure enough he was taking the empty cereal bowls to the sink, along with the rest of the dirty ones from the baking, preparing to wash them. Max sighed and hopped off his chair, grabbing the drying cloth and stood next to him. 

“You know that people invented sinks so they can procrastinate on washing dishes, right?” Max asked and started drying the bowl David passed to him. “It’s unnatural, and against human nature to wash them right away.”

David chuckled. “If I leave them now they’ll pile up and I’ll have more to wash later. It’s easier this way.” 

Max rolled his eyes. “What happened to the good old air freshener and pretending not to notice the pile until it developed its own culture?” He murmured under his breath and David laughed again. 

“That’s for college students.” Max just shook his head. 

“So, where did you learn to bake anyway?” He asked two plates later. The older was a great cook, too, but anyone living on their own eventually learned how to pull together a meal when they got tired of instant noodles. 

David grinned. “I was a boyscout!” 

“Of course you were.” 

“And my group did sales just like girlscouts did because it was for a good cause. My sweets were always top tier!” The man proceeded, ignoring Max’s input. 

Max laughed and shook his head. “Nerd.” 

The term had become affectionate in the time the boy had been living with David. He was a nerd, a huge one, he played board games, and watched Discovery and Travel Channel and still spoke about camping half the time, but Max didn’t mind it anymore. It was one of the things that David was and he’d accepted it. 

\---- 

The day went in similar manner, Max helping out in the decoration of the cookie house too, trying to put an obscene sign plate above the door but David stopped him in time, giving him a stern look. 

“A Christmas house, Max.” The boy shoved the blue frosted plate in his mouth and pretended not to know what it was about. 

They had hot chocolate and sandwiches for lunch and then David started preparing dinner. The turkey was being made by Mrs. Preston down the street who knew how to roast it deliciously unlike David whose turkey always turned out dry. It was his weakness and thankfully the old lady adored him enough to offer her services in exchange for David shoveling the snow off her pathway for her. He was happy to comply. He’d asked Max if he wanted to give it a try but the black haired boy stared at him like he’d grown a second head and David got the message. Max did, however, stand several feet to the side and encouraged him. 

“Is that what you call shoveling? Mrs. Preston is eighty-five and she’d have done better job on her own, David!” 

“Work your knees, your posture is crap!” 

“If you don’t hurry the fuck up the poor lady will die of old age before you’re done!” 

And other similar phrases that kept the spirits up. 

By six in the evening most of the food was ready, the presents were underneath the Christmas tree and David noticed how Max was doing his best to pretend he hadn’t seen them. 

They weren’t many, just a handful of boxes, couple of which addressed to David himself, sent by his parents and one from Gwen. The rest were for Max. One joint one from David’s parents who had supported him through his fight for the boy, a small envelope from Gwen, two from David himself, one from Neil and one from Nikki. David had contacted the kids and asked if they wanted to send their friend something since he never got any presents before and both happily sent something. There was also a rectangle box from Mrs. Preston addressed to both of them that she’d given him after shoveling the snow. 

\---- 

“People actually do make this much food, huh?” Max looked at the dinner table in awe. 

“It’s not that much,” David pointed out. “I made small portions, enough for two.” 

Max tore his eyes away from the table and gave David a weird look. “Dude. Trust me. It is a lot.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Max’s face split into a grin and he shook his head. “Not at all.” He stated and started piling up food into his plate. David smiled fondly. That was a look he wanted to remain permanent on the boy’s face. 

\---- 

After dinner, then dessert, then another helping of hot chocolate and then one more round of dessert simply because David’s pie was delicious, they were both stuffed full and sitting on the ground in front of the couch, watching some random Christmas movie about yet another generic couple falling in love during a snow storm. It was stupid and cheesy and perfect for the occasion. 

When the ending credits rolled off David jumped up and clapped his hands. How he managed to even move after eating that much was beyond Max but he’d stopped questioning it. 

“Presents time!” He announced and pulled Max, who grunted and whined all the way, up and dragged him over to the tree. 

Max had noticed the presents, seen when David had put them there, but didn’t expect much. Sure, the older had probably gotten him something, but he’d also mentioned his parents sending David stuff so most of it was probably that. But one present was more than what he’d gotten last year so he was still happy. Besides, the whole day had left him with a warm and cozy feeling which he appreciated more than anything physical. 

“This one’s got your name on it.” David said and passed a medium-sized box to Max. His name was written in David’s handwriting and he chuckled, ripping the paper off. Inside was a blue hoodie identical to Max’s favourite. He looked up at the other who was looking sheepish. “I’m sorry I ruined your other one.” He offered and Max grinned. 

“It’s perfect.” He said and meant it. David had accidentally put a red sock into the blue clothes and everyone knows how that story ends. With big purple splotches all over the fabric of the hoodie, making it ugly. 

David grinned back and took the box Mrs. Preston had given them. 

“Chocolates.” He said after pulling the paper open. Max groaned. 

“I don’t want to hear anything about sweets ever again.” 

David laughed and set it aside, getting another present labeled with his name. He pulled out a book which he looked affectionately at and then set it aside. 

“Hey look, one more for you.” He then said and Max looked at it with surprise but still took the thin envelope. 

It only had his name on it and he opened it slowly. From the inside he pulled out a card which had ten bucks pressed inside. The message said ‘Merry Christmas short one’ and was signed by Gwen. Max’s stomach did a happy flip and he smiled. The envelope also had a picture inside. On it Gwen was in the front, obviously posing for a selfie but Max was leaning against a tree in the near background so the camera managed to get them both in focus. He laughed and showed the picture to David who grinned too.

“That’s her way of showing she cares.” He joked and Max shook his head fondly and gently put it away. 

David opened another one of his presents, a hat and a pair of gloves then handed Max yet another thing labeled with his name. 

“Who is this from?” He asked since he didn’t recognize the handwriting. 

“My mom.” David replied and Max frowned. Why would David’s mom send him anything? She didn’t even know him. When he hesitated the man gave him an encouraging pat. “Come on, open it.” 

Slowly Max did. Inside of the box there was a grayish mug with ‘MAX’ written across it with white letters. David saw it and jumped up again. 

“Wait here!” He said and ran towards the kitchen as the boy was left staring at the mug. 

A woman he’d only met once in his life for a total of ten minutes after his parent’s trial had taken the time and the money to send him a present. Someone who shouldn’t even care. Something stirred inside him and he didn’t know what but he had no time to think about it because David was back, clutching an identical mug in his hands but with his own name written on it. 

“Now we match.” He said proudly and Max rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Great, now we can be nerds together.” He deadpanned but the other only laughed and passed him another present while he got one for himself, too. 

This time Max recognized the handwriting and he stared at it in disbelief. The crooked letters, written in a careless manner, so familiar but unexpected that he felt something stuck in his throat, making it hard for him to swallow. As he opened it the first thing that caught his attention was a card. He took it and opened it. In the same messy handwriting there was _‘Merry Christmas, Max! I hope you’re having a great time at David’s. Mom is taking me to a mountain resort for the holidays so yay, no civilization for me! Great, right? Don’t go on any adventures without me, okay? Miss you! Nikki’_ written inside. 

David seemed to notice and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Max jumped and looked up. “What? Yes. I… I’m fine.” He said quickly and took out her present. 

It was a stuffed platypus toy and both Max and David laughed at it, fond and not so fond memories flooding their minds. 

He was handed another present after that, and the shock wasn’t as big as before but his stomach still flipped when he saw Neil’s neat writing on the label. He’d also left a card which read, _‘Happy Holidays, Max! I can’t wait until we meet again next summer and I hope you’ll like my present, I made it myself. Neil’_. Inside there was a leather bracelet with some sort of smooth rocks on it. It was obvious it was made by someone inexperienced but also well made and Max put it on happily. 

“How did they even know where to send them?” He asked, sounding a little choked. He felt happy tears prick at his eyes but he blinked them back. He wasn’t going to cry like some bitch over Christmas presents. 

“I gave them it.” David shrugged and placed a final box in front of Max. There was one more present left but Max knew that one wasn’t for him. 

“Thanks,” he said and pointed to the poorly packed thing further back under the tree. “I think you should check that one too.” 

David frowned and reached for it while Max opened his last present, labeled by David. It was a cheap brand mp3 player but Max still felt his chest swell and the tears come back again. That Christmas was more than anything he’d ever wished for. 

He set it aside and looked at David who was staring at the gift labeled ‘Nerd’ with wide eyes. “Max, you didn’t need to…” He said and gently opened the present as if the paper wasn’t all crinkled from Max’s tries at wrapping it. 

The boy watched the other’s reaction closely as he pulled out a small, almost accurate, knitted version of the Counselor of the Year Award. David stared at it for long enough to make Max doubt his choice of present but when he looked up he had tears in his eyes and then, once again, his face lit up in a smile. 

“Did you make this on your own?” He asked shakily, looking between the present and Max. 

The boy shrugged. “You seemed to really want it back on camp. I didn’t know what else to get you so…” He shrugged again, trying to play it cool despite feeling more than happy that David liked it. 

It didn’t matter how he played it, though because he was pulled into a tight hug a second later, and for once he didn’t even try to fight it off. He hugged back.

“Merry Christmas, Max.” David said softly and Max smiled. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Family wasn’t exact the word Max would use to describe what David was beginning to feel like to him. Family wasn’t a good word in his vocabulary. But the camp counselor made Max want to stay, and maybe family wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely in love with the idea of David being Max's foster/adoptive parent so this was born. Well actually the first fic was born and this one followed. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it because I had fun writing it for sure. Happy Holidays, whatever they might be! 
> 
> Tell me what you thought maybe?


End file.
